Granblue Fighter V
Boss Elements: Earth, Dark Trust Characters: Rashid, Ryu All of the bosses are fought in Conquest-style battles, using the following format: * Hard: 1 Round, no gimmicks * Very Hard: 1 Round, gimmick at 50% and full power at 25% * Extreme: 2 Rounds, second round has one less ougi bead and the same gimmicks as VH * Maniac: 3 Rounds = Granblue Fighter V = The new event in this collab, Granblue Fighter V brings newcomers Rashid and Karin to player's parties, and allows players to obtain the Poison Fist, an Earth Unknown fist weapon. F.A.N.G Element: Earth F.A.N.G's entire gimmick revolves around his low ougi meter and poisoning you over and over with his ougis. His 50% trigger doesn't do much damage, but inflicts Deadly Poison on your entire team. In Maniac's third round, he has the 50% trigger as before, and true power at 25% which gives him a significant attack boost. Necalli Element: Dark Necalli does not follow the above rules: he does not have a mode meter at all, and in Extreme he gets a true power at 75% (his V-Trigger) in addition to his 50% trigger (his SFV super, deals multiple hits of 500 damage) and another true power at 25%. In Maniac, he uses V-Trigger at 50% in the second round and starts round 3 in his V-Trigger state. During Round 3, he gets a free super at 50% and 10% (amped up to 800 damage) and gets true power at 25% to reduce his ougi meter to one bead. Note that the damage on his trigger supers can only be reduced by increasing Dark Resist. Granblue Fighter V Shop Survival Mode Survival Mode is a multi-stage battle against the various fist-fighters of Granblue Fantasy. You can only bring characters that favor fist weapons, including the main character. You'll gain points for each victory, and can use the points to buy supplements to keep going. Supplements: * Nothing: Move on to the next fight in your current state. * HP Recovery: Fully restore HP * Charge Bar Up: Fully fill ougi meters * Attack Up: Increases Attack (buyable 5 times) * Defense Up: Increases Defense (buyable 5 times) * Score Multiplier: Lowers HP but increases points gained in the next battle. Possible Opponents: * Feather * Soriz (Earth) * Soriz (Light) * Claudia * Fastiva * Ariza * Ghandagouza * Amira ** Amira uses her Inhuman Rampage ougi as a 25% trigger. * Necalli * F.A.N.G. * Rashid * Karin * Six ** Six can be considered the "boss" of survival mode as he has much higher stats than any other fight and gives a lot of points. He will buff himself outside of Overdrive, increasing attack and TA rate, giving himself regen (50000 on Extreme), and increasing meter if not in Overdrive. This is also used as his 50% trigger. In Overdrive, he will use his actual ougi, striking random party members but usually just butchering your entire team if you don't have a way to mitigate the damage (darkbuncle, Sara). Thankfully, Six usually waits until the end to appear, letting you build up Attack and Defense supplements. = Ultra Granblue Fighter = Ultra Granblue Fighter will be reran during this event. This will allow players not around for the first SF Collab to obtain Ryu, Chun-Li, and the Street Weapon water fist from defeating Sagat and Dictator. Different from the old event is that both Conquests now use Hard-Very Hard-Extreme-Maniac difficulties instead of Normal-Hard-Very Hard-Extreme with an unlockable Hell fight. (Since the english translation still uses JP naming for the Shadowloo trio, Dictator will be used for clarity's sake) Sagat Element: Earth Sagat has a large ougi meter (3 beads in the earlier rounds), but Tiger Cannon can be very devastating. He also uses Tiger Uppercut as a 50% trigger to take 25% of your max HP in non-elemental damage. Dictator Element: Dark Surprisingly, Dictator's 50% effect is fairly tame: He simply fully charges his ougi meter, which can be countered in numerous ways. Slows or just breaking him can prevent him from using his charged meter. When he activates true power, his ougi turns into the powerful Psycho Crusher so finish him off quickly. Ultra Granblue Fighter Shop Category:Events